


Show Me the Money

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Show Me the Money

Harry didn't do a lot of thinking while Severus was on his knees in front of him. In fact, sometimes he was lucky to remember his own name. 

Taking a moment to watch, Harry noted the dark lashes against Severus's pale skin, the way his cheeks hollowed accentuating his high cheekbones, the wetness of his lips as they slid up and down Harry's cock. 

Harry reached out and carded his fingers through Severus's hair, encouraging him to move faster and he sucked in a breath as Severus's fingers dug into Harry's arse, pulling him closer, and forcing his cock deeper into his throat. 

"Oh, fuck," Harry groaned, his thighs starting to tremble as his orgasm spiraled closer. 

Just when Harry was about to tip over the edge, Severus pulled back and looked up. 

Harry planned to ask what was the matter, why on earth he'd stopped, but Severus's black eyes blazed with heat.

"Come on me," he rasped. "Come on my face." 

Not about to disobey an order like that, Harry wrapped his hand around his length, eyes never leaving Severus's. Harry wanked himself furiously, though he was already close, and it didn't take long for the first drop of spunk to hit Severus's face.

Severus closed his eyes and Harry let his come splatter his cheeks. Severus opened his mouth and Harry aimed the last burst at his tongue then dropped to his knees. He tugged Severus's hair and thrust his tongue into his mouth, come flavouring their kisses.


End file.
